This invention relates to high intensity internal mixing machines of the batch type having a mixing chamber shaped to accommodate two counter-rotating non-intermeshing winged rotors. The batch of ingredients to be mixed into a homogeneous mass is fed down into the mixing chamber through a vertical chute and is pushed down under pressure by a ram located in the chute. This ram is hydraulically or pneumatically driven. The lower face of the ram, when advanced down to its operating position during mixing of the batch, forms an upper portion of the mixing chamber. The homogeneous mixture produced is removed from the mixing chamber through a discharge opening at the bottom of the chamber, and a door associated with this opening is then closed in readiness for the next batch of ingredients to be introduced down through the chute.
Some internal batch mixing machines are designed with non-intermeshing rotors, and others have intermeshing rotors. Intermeshing rotors must always be driven at the same rotational speed in synchronized relationship; non-intermeshing rotors may be driven at the same rotational speed or at different rotational speeds for achieving different mixing and kneading effects. The present invention relates to the non-intermeshing type. The wings of the rotors have a generally helical configuration, and they produce high intensity mixing and homogenization by the cooperative interaction of their various forceful dynamic effects, as described later. For further information about such internal batch mixers, having non-intermeshing rotors, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,200,070 and 3,610,585, assigned to predecessors of the present assignee; and the disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference as background information.
The present invention improves the mixing performance and productivity of such high intensity internal batchtype mixing machines by providing two non-intermeshing rotors of novel configuration. The invention relates to four-wing rotors and also to three-wing rotors. In addition to the advantages resulting from their increased effectiveness, these rotors also exhibit increased strength against deflection and stress under the conditions of high torque loading which will be encountered in high intensity internal batch mixing machines of enhanced performance for use with tougher rubber and plastics materials in the future.